Freezer Burn
by nochenada
Summary: The day was not going as Danny had planned, but nothing ever did. This shouldn't have surprised him. (Danny whump, potential Steve whump and sprinkled bromance.)
1. Prisoners

**Okay okay okay, im starting a new H50 story with good intentions! I mean it is prime story-making time. So here goes just a bromancey, whump story (as I do). **

**Running away from my Gears of War responsibilities, (I will continue that).**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN'A THANG.**

**Freezer Burn CH 1: Prisoners**

"We got a hit, guys!" Kono voiced, over the arguing couple making their way into headquarters.

"Do tell, Kono. I'm getting tired of Superseal of trying to explain earlier events. Making my headache worse." Danny said with a loud huff, in visible distress, gesturing to his bandaged skull.

"How you feeling Danny?" Kono smirked, happy to see the blond up and complaining.

"Never better, just wanna close this case. Today, preferably."

"Okay. Well, our suspect, let's just say he wasn't too fond of Chin and I's interrogative techniques. Spit out an address real fast."

"Nice work." Steve said, with a slight apologetic stare in Danny's direction.

"Turns out, this guy has a base of his own. His own ohana, right down on Molokai."

"The hell are we waiting here then, let's go." Danny urged.

**~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~**

_5 hours earlier_

This was not part of Danny's plan.

Not at all.

One, he wasn't driving his own car. Two, he wanted to approach the suspect smoothly but Steve was never good at that. And three, he now sat in a car, no, HIS car, with a very careless and dangerous driver driving 100 miles per hour. SO yeah, this was definitely not part of his plan. But his days never went by the way he planned them to go so this shouldn't have surprise him.

"Hey Fast and Furious, slow down, I would actually like to come out of this unscathed, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Don't worry Danny were only going 96."

Danny sarcastically chuckled at the statement.

"ONLY? Well you see, Commander, I have a daughter and I like safety so I'm more of a lower than 60 kinda guy."

"Well change your preferences," Steve said as he made a sharp left turn, on the suspect's tail.

"Oh sure whatever you say. I'm just gonna-" Danny stopped mid sentence as the car jerked left then right again.

"WHOA WHOA WHO, you trying to run everything over?!"

"We can't lose him Danny, and it was just a squirrel, or something."

"I was right. You are heartless with humans AND your own Neanderthal species."

Steve rolled his eyes at the statement. He needed to pay attention to his current situation. He had this guy. He scrunched up his nose as he made another hard left turn, he heard a thud to his right.

"That'd be my arm." He heard Danny remark. They were getting closer to the docks. Shots started being fired at them from the car in front. Just then the car sounded a clink and a loud pop and the car jerked violently.

By this point, it wasn't going as Steve had planned either.

"The wheel popped," Steve grunted.

"YEAH I GOT THAT!" Danny yelled back, "AND IT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME CUZ YOU ARE DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC. HOW ARE YOU GONNA SLOW DOWN NOW Mr. 'I'M ONLY GOING 96' ARE YOU GONNA SUPER SEAL DOUBLE O SEVEN YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS?!"

Steve's eyes widened.

_Oh no._

Mcgarret swerved the car off the dock and into the open ocean.

Before Danny could even realize that they were flying through the air his head rammed into the dash and he knew nothing.

The car dove into the blue with a big splash and was now slowly sinking down. Steve, fortunately enough, was ok. He struggled with his seatbelt and he shot nervous glances at the unconscious Danny. Danny was slumped over and his face was bloody. Steve ripped his seatbelt off its buckle and as he was about to grab Danny, one of the windows cracked and gave. Water flushed in and before Steve knew it he was underwater.

_OH NO._

His foot was stuck! The force of the crash had wedged his foot under the pedals, pinned. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel, desperately trying to maneuver his foot out. With another hard yank he pulled his foot out. Not now, God, not now. Steve let the light headed feeling pass. He frantically undid Danny's buckle and took the unconscious detective by the armpits and pushed out of the car.

He needed to breathe.

He kicked and kicked until his head finally broke the surface. He place Danny's head on his shoulder and it lolled lifelessly to the side. He put two fingers to Danny's neck and was met with a strong pulse. He could feel Danny's light breath's on his neck, very much alive.

He swam over to the docks and carried Danny over to the high edge of an empty unloading pier. He got out, tiredly and heavily.

"Alright Danny, come on, wake up." Steve lightly tapped the blond's cheeks, trying to rouse him. A small cough sounded. Water spluttering from Danny's mouth as he rolled over to his side.

"Thrs all-urr 'ault," Danny managed to mumble. "Ow."

Steve looked around and saw the red and blue lights in the distance. They had caught the suspect.

At least one thing had gone their way.

He saw two figures out in the distance coming his way, most likely Kono and Chin. He waved them over.

"Get a bus!" He yelled. Chin gave a thumbs up and Steve saw the ambulance making it's way up the road.

**~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~h50~**

_Present_

They had made it to the location. They came up to be what it seemed of the remnants of an old shack. Just wood and a tin roof.

"So much for a 'base'," Mcgarret said, breaking the silence.

"Hey Danny, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, let's hurry up, I wanna go home." Danny blatantly state, sliding on his gloves.

The walked into the shack, guns unholstered, ready for anything unexpected. There wasn't much, there was nothing. Just another door. Steve approached the door, looking at Danny. Danny pointed his gun towards the entrance, and gave a nod of approval. Steve opened the door.

It was a freezer, with boxes stacked on each other. Danny headed in, opening the boxes with his gun.

"It's nothing, just a bunch of food." Steve came in after him, shivering with the unexpected burst of cold.

"So much for closing the case today."

"Hey, we'd probably be done by now if you hadn't gone all Death Race, I also wouldn't have this minor concussion."

As Steve was about to shoot something smart back they heard a click. They turned to face the door, only to see it closed.

Shit.

Steve ran up to the door and frantically slammed the door. The door was locked from the inside out. No knobs, nothing.

They had been locked in the freezer.

**MMMMMMKKKKKK, that shall be it for today. Oh and lotsa sorry's for the weird set up of this chapter with all the time nonsense. Hope you folks like it, don't hesitate to review. 'Til next time…**

**-nochenada**


	2. Boreal

**YAYAYAYAYAY actually putting up a chapter soon! Hooray for extra time! (maybe I should be studying o.o) Anyways...prepare for one of the boy's hurts this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Freezer Burn: CH 2 Boreal**

"Danny." Steve breathed.

"No, don't tell me. We are locked in a icebox at only God knows what temperature. Which I'm pretty sure is some negative degree." Danny simply voiced.

"Yeah." Steve responded. He checked his phone only to be met with no bars.

"No signal either."

This counted as one of the few moments Danny wished he wasn't right. A tiny, small part, thought that this was really the end of the day. Just checking out a place then maybe finding something useful, closing the case and getting home around eleven pm. But Danny was never that lucky.

Literally. His life had been an entire paradox of complexities and contradictions just driving him near the edge of insanity.

"That's just fantastic, huh Steven? We are stuck in a freezer in the middle of Hawaii. Which has record high temperatures, let me tell you, for the damn heat!" Danny described incredulously, smiling at Steve in sarcastic content. Until then, Danny hadn't realized how cold it was in the freezer, and it was definitely living up to its name.

"It's okay Danny, I'll get us out of this. There should be some kind of thermometer or thermostat in here, look for it." During Danny's small rant Steve had been busy focusing on a plan to get them out. If not that, just keeping them alive until Kono and Chin managed to find them. Temperature, temperature was important. If Danny wasn't going to shut up, at least he could help both of them by finding the thermometer (while also helping him keep his body temp. up by moving.)

"Sure anything you want." Danny rummaged through the boxes in a vain attempt of finding the damn little contraption. After a few cold minutes later, the thing decided to make its appearance.

"Found it. You know, I don't know how this is gonna help us get out."

"Just read it." Steve said, flustered at Danny's impatience.

"Uhm, looks around -20 degrees celsius Steve."

"Is there an adjustment knob on it?" Danny saw the little nob, maybe they would go home soon.

"How far up does it go?" Danny turned it all the way up, the thermometer only reached to 1 degree celsuis.

"1 c."

"Good, that should buy us and the team some time to get us out of her-" Steve was interrupted mid-sentence by a russelling on the other side of the door.

"Enjoying your stay?" Steve heard the unfamiliar voice say.

_Where did he come from? Who the hell was this guy?_

"Don't worry, you're stay shouldn't last too long." Then all he heard was a pair of footsteps and, out of the blue, water started raining on them.

"What the hell?!" He heard Danny yell. "Great this is just great! Fucking sprinklers in the freezer, who would've thought of that? You know, let's just install this just in case the freezer spontaneously catches flame!" Danny really couldn't believe it. They were being showered in a walk-in fridge.

"Danny, this is bad."

"Really, SuperSEAL, I hadn't noticed?!"

"No Danny, this is really bad." Steve's voice hardened.

"What is it Steve?" Danny asked, snapped out of his rant mode, and now brow furrowed in deep concern.

"We are soaked, we are in freezing water. We are in about 33 degree (F) temperatures. We only have about 30 minutes until hypothermia sets it, and we fall into shock..."

"And die?" Danny hypothetically asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dammit." Steve cursed, kicking the door. He pulled out his gun and shot at the door, only for the bullet to ricochet off of it and nearly hit him.

"Shit Steve."

Steve really had no clue of what to do. All ideas had flown out the window with the water, that still persistently rained down on them. He shivered, and could see the slight chatter of Danny's teeth.

All of a sudden everything had gotten very small for Danny. Everything became very real. He could feel the amount of boxes surrounding him, his soaked clothes, the intense cold finding its way to his core, and his frosting breaths. The room had gotten about 100x smaller in 30 seconds. He swallowed unable to cope with the confinement. His breathes began to quicken and he could visibly see them do so, which was even more strange. He started to shake from both the cold and the on coming panic attack. Oh God.

Danny's distress radiated off him like a mild scent and Steve immediately went over to him. Took his shoulders in his hands, holding him in place, and looking at him in the eye.

"It's okay, Danno, you're okay. Gotta calm down for me babe." But Danny couldn't calm down, he couldn't BREATHE. It seemed so simple but he couldn't do it right 'cause it was too damn cold and small in there.

"Oh God, Steve." Danny managed to mumble before stepping away from Steve's grasp and, in a dizzy spell, tripping over a box and landing on his back. His chest felt so tight, he was going to die. He could feel his blood pulsing in his neck, fast and unsteady. He wanted out, right fucking now would be great too. Steve took Danny's hand.

"Danny, look at me." Steve voice broke it's way through his panicked trance.

"It's okay buddy. Tell me about the '86 Met's lineup."

"No use I can't...breathe." Danny said, struggling for a breath.

"You can do it." Steve said, fully anticipating the speech.

"Uhm, uhm, , uh" Danny began reciting, along with a small hand gesture and all, which was interrupted by a small cough. "Sorry Steve."

"No reason to say sorry buddy, no reason at all." Steve said with a spidery smile ghosting on his lips, seeing Danny immediately relax (a bit).

"It's really cold." Steve had just realized how cold it was at Danny's statement. It was blizzard in Antarctica freezing. And the sprinklers had only recently stopped. He could see Danny shivering violently. Steve shivered along with him. There soaked clothes didn't make it any better. Steve, only knowing one more way to keep warm, stood up.

"Where you goin?" Danny asked worriedly, in slight fear of being left alone.

"No where, Danno." He walked over and around so he stood, hovering, above Danny's head. He kneeled down and took Danny by the shoulders and cautiously pulled him close to the wall of the room. He sat down and placed Danny on top of him. He held Danny close to his body, gently keeping him there by latching his arms under the blonde's armpits.

SEAL training taught him that body contact was an effective way to treat hypothermia. This way, both of them could prevent it.

"I want my old car." Steve frowned in confusion at the smaller man's statement.

"what?" He questioned.

"My car, it's at the bottom of the ocean now. Mermaids probably going crazy over it but that's not too bad. Color was overrated anyways. I want my old car back." Danny simply explained.

"Sure thing, Danno." Steve responded, concern upping a notch. He hugged Danny a bit tighter, hoping that Kono and Chin would find them soon.

**This chapter took way longer than expected. I underestimated the research I had to do for this. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I actually put a pretty good amount of effort into this. Promise intense bromantic whump nest chapter! Don't hesitate review, give me your thoughts! 'Til next time...**

** -nochenada**


	3. Hell

**Okies so this took me a while to update, sorry! Everyone thank HonoluluGal for this update. But here I am! Summer has commenced and writing time is in abundance!**

**DISCLAIMER: UHMMMMMM**

**Freezer Burn: CH 3: Hell Frozen Over**

"Chin!" Kono yelled to her cousin.

"hey cuz, where is Steve and Danny?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Kono said, distress seeping throught her teeth.

"I pinpointed a location from our guy, and they left around and hour ago and they are a no-show."

Chin gazed at his coursing worriedly.

"I think we should head over too."

H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50~H50

"I can't feel my feet. That sucks." Danny faintly said, laughing slightly.

Danny had not said anything in a whole 3 minutes. The sentence had broken through the fog of silence and it was unnerving. Steve disregarded it and also realized he couldn't feel his feet either. They had been in there long enough to bypass the pain of being cold straight into the numbness. Steve rubbed his hands against Danny's biceps.

"Every…thing is…gonna…be…ok-k-kay, Danno." Steve's teeth chattered as he spoke.

The only response was a violent tremble.

"Hey Danny, ta…lk to…me"

"Ab-bout?"

"Anything."

"Well it's really cold in-in here."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"And…I'd really kill…for some…malasadas." Danny laughed. Steve couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"Hey…what…time is it?"

Steve couldn't help but frown in same curiosity He brought his numb hand to his eyes; watch reading 8:13. It had been an entire 9 minutes in the freezer. Already too long.

"Hey Steve, I need to go pick up Gracie." Danny clumsily tried to pry away Steve hands from under his arms because today was his pickup day and Steve was holding him down. Why was he doing that?

"Let me go Steven!" He huffed in frustration.

Steve did not know what to do. As much as Steve wanted to be gentle with Danny, he was making it very difficult.

"You gotta calm down Danny, it's not even your day." Steve tried to work some sense into Danny, but it was obviously not working as Danny continued to struggle against his grip. Then, with an unexpected amount of force, Danny shooted out of Steve's hold.

"I have to go Steven!"

Why was it so damn cold? Danny thought. He shot open his eyes, everything hitting him like a brick wall.

Lead. Island. _Freezer. _Danny stood, legs wobbling beneath him.

"Shit." He said, breath fogging in the process.

Steve was also standing by this time.

'Si'down Danny." Danny looked at Steve, at first in annoyance then in confusion.

"Bossy." Steve smirked at the statement. Happy that Danny still had some bravado even in the situation. Danny had full view of Steve in this position and he looked awful. Hair was frosting at the edges (from the water) and the contours of his cheeks look slightly gray. He also stood there shivering. He walked to Steve and they slowly went back into their original position almost falling in the process. An entire 10 minutes passed by. 19 minutes in the freezer. Danny had stopped talking.

"Hey Danny." Steve shook the smaller man's body.

No response.

"Danno?" Steve said again and only sound was the chilling of the freezer and Danny's shallow breathing which he hadn't noticed before. Danny's conditioning had been deteriorating right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed. He put his hand on Danny's neck and waited. And waited a little more until he felt the light drum on his fingers.

Slow, weak pulse and shallow breathing.

He shook Danny again.

Unconsciousness.

Danny was going down hill, fast.

Bodily contact was no longer working. Both of their bodies were freezing. Steve could feel himself begin to feel sleepy. There wasn't much time left for either of them.

And 3 more minutes ticked by then a bang came.

"Boss?! Boss?! You in there?!"

Kono!

"I'm here!" He whispered. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"KONO WE'RE IN HERE!"

"We're coming, hang on!" There was a lot of noise at the door. And a sound of a gunshot followed by a curse from Kono.

"Just hold on a little longer." It was Chin this time.

Then there was silence. No more noise. No more attempts of salvation. They had left? No. Yes. Why would they leave? At the back of Steve's mind he knew all those thoughts were rational but the cold didn't allow for rationality. Then, all of a sudden, Danny's body went rigid. And just like that, Danny's body was over taken by convulsions. Steve couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"Steve move away from the door." He heard Chin said, but he sounded so far away. He must be pretty far from the door. He eyelids were drooping and Danny continued to seize on top of him. And a horrible wrenching noise sounded, Steve's senses were in overdrive and everything was white.

All hell had broken loose.

**Okay this is kindov an awkward chapter and things are going crazy! Promise things will be under control next chapter. Maybe. IDK. Sure. Kay, click that cute little review button and tell me what you think. ∆. 'Til next time…**

** -nochenada**


End file.
